Pokemon Gymatholon
All of the best gym leaders have gathered in one reigon to verse all challengers. Do you have what it takes to beat them? What will your team be. Do you have what it takes to be champion? Find out on Pokemon Gymathon. Heroes Josh. (Has a Zorua) Lema - Pokemon on Team: Tepig(nickname: Loyal)(Male, Jolly nature, Blaze ability) - LIG Richy (Has a Totodile) - TrentFan Bob has an igglybuff boy often reefered to as cutie pie but not nicknamed and munchlax with a pink bow female (i also put my pokemons gender, nature & ability) XP Gyms Clair Brycen Volkner Cillan Misty Jasmine Sabrina Charlie Towns Den City. (Josh's home town) Kimodo Village. (Clairs Gym) Smarthon Town Bahogony Town (Brycen's Gym) Fighting Woods Electro Plant (Volkners Gym) Underground Den. Aqui Town. (Cillan Gym) Glamis City. (Misty's Gym) Charge Cave Kling City (Jasmines Gym) Rockathon Village Psyco City (Sabrinas Gym) Pitch Black Ressort Pitch Town (Charlies Gym) Magenta Plateu Episode One: Welcome To Den City Josh: *gets up and pulls out his Pokegear and calls Richy and Lema* Cmon Richy, Lema. We gotta go see Professor Andrew. Richy: *responding* Oh, yeah! Hold on, I'll be over in a sec *runs to Josh's house* Lema: *responding also* We're coming! *dashes to Josh's house* Josh: One more thing. I dibs Zorua! Lema: I don't know what to pick, Josh! Richy: I'll pick a Pokemon that isn't a type you guys picked to be original or something *shrugs* Lema: Like what? Josh: Guys cmon Lema: *picks a random starter pokemon* Josh: *picks Zorua* Lema: here goes nothing *sends out his pokemon, a tepig* i'm gonna name him Loyal! Richy: Yeah, it feels like I already knew what Lema would pick. I mean he's been talking about the pros of having a Tepig. Anyways, I pick.....*looks at the starter Pokemon* Lema: *watches richy choose* Richy: Hmm, an Abra would be nice, but I'm not a big fan of Alakazam.....Charmander is cool, but Lema already has a Tepig, and I don't want the same type as someone. Josh: It took Lema and I 2 minutes to pick ours. We just want to start on our adventure. Richy: Alright fine, I guess it doesn't matter, they're all awesome *picks a random Poke Ball* Josh: What is it? (the pokeball opens and out pops a Pokemon) Richy: And it's a.........hold on for the dramatic effect....... Tepig(Loyal): *drumroll* Lema: ......... Josh: Hurry up. Richy: It's a Totodi- Totodile: *starts dancing* Richy: le, that dances.....interesting. Professor Andrew: Well you guys. Have you heard of the Beginners Tournament that takes place in Den City? Richy: No. Professor Andrew: Well when everyone gets their first Pokemon they have an option to enter the Beginners Tournament which pits people who got there first pokemon together. 32 people battle one on one and they keep going untill one wins. Josh: I'm in. Lema: Same here! Richy: Same, oh by the way, Josh are you nicknaming your Pokemon? Lema: Let's go & do our best, Loyal! Loyal: *cheers* Tep! (yeah!)